Broken Diva
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry is attacked one day and is found by one Santana Lopez. Now she has to figure out how to get her life back together. Warning Rape!


**I think this story will be a Santana/Rachel fic, not certain yet though. Also this is totally AU.**

**Warning: Rape and violence.**

* * *

/

/

/

"Okay i'll be in tomorrow. Bye." Shouted Rachel as she stepped out of the shop and giving the owners a wave and a Rachel Berry killer smile.

She sighed as she rounded the corner. Her life was boring and it had no meaning at all. Everyday was the same routine. Drag herself out of bed, Take a shower, eat breakfast, get changed, feed the dog, leave the house, go to work, put on a happy face for the customers, get paid, leave work, go home, feed the dog again, eat dinner, take the dog for a walk, go bed. That was how her days worked. Well except Saturdays and Sundays. Saturday she would go out with her friends and Sunday she would stay at home dreading the next day.

_Why can't life ever be good?_ She remembered when she was a little girl and her dads used tell her that one day she would be whisked away by prince charming and live happily ever after like in every fairytale. She used to believe it as well and she generally thought Finn Hudson would be the one. Since he broke up with her to be with some girl called Quinn Fabray, she just gave up all together. _There is no such thing as a happy ending._

_

* * *

_

As she walked through the alley way her breath hitched as she heard footsteps approaching and she quickly sped up her pace. The person behind however, noticed this and started to run towards her. She tried to scream as a arm grabbed her waist and she was shoved into the wall beside her, but a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Shh." Cooed the attacker laughing slightly."You knew this was going to happen. Why would you walk through a alley way alone if you didn't? You little whore."

Rachel whimpered as he caressed her cheek and stared into his dark cold green eyes fearfully. The guy had at least a couple of inches on her and was quite buff and heavily built. He looked a little like her best friend Noah Puckerman, except this guy had deathly pale skin, bushy black hair and was not sweet and caring. This guy was deluded and manic, his minty green orbs held no emotion and a slight smirk grazed his scarred face. She could tell he was enjoying this and by the shape of the scars and bruises, she knew he had done this before. Raping a girl...

"I-I didn't- I d-d-d-"

SLAP!

He hit her hard enough that her face swung forcefully to the right and a pained gasp escaped her trembling lips.

"Shut up!" He hissed before gliding his hand down her shirt until her reached her jeans.

She clenched her legs together, realizing what he was about to do."Please..." She whimpered.

He pulled her hair roughly with his unoccupied hand, making her scream in agony and surprise when she was suddenly facing the purple sky, twinkling with stars. She closed her eyes and wished this was not happening, that she was having a bad dream and in a minute she will wake up and everything will be back to normal. The feel of chapped lips attaching themselves to her lips crushed any hope and she knew that the only hope of getting away from here. Away from _him _was by fighting back.

She struggled against his hold but he bit down hard causing blood to pour out. Rachel screamed at the sudden pain and started crying. It wasn't a dream. It was real. This was all real. She would never be the same ever again. What if her murdered her as well? She would never see Kurt, Tina, Artie, Jesse, Noah or Mercedes ever again. What would happen to her lovely dog? Would anyone even notice that she was gone?

As fingers opened up her jeans and slid them down. She knew no one was coming. She was all alone and there was nothing she could do. She was going to die...

/

/

/

* * *

**Santana will be in the next chapter for sure. If people like this then i'll definetely continue but i don't know where i will take it yet. **

**Questions:**

**What should the dog be called, and what type of dog?**

**Any appearences form the other gleeks? Like Kurt, Puck, Brittany etc.**

**What do you want to happen in future chapters?**

**Endgame Pezberry? Or not? **


End file.
